ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Rise of Unicron
Transformers: Rise of Unicron is the final intallment of the Transformers film series. It's said that there will have to be new Autobots & Decepticons in this movie. Autobots *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots. He retains his Peterbilit 379 Semi-Truck mode & his Trailer. The only thing different for him is that he now has the colorazation of his Original counterpart. *Ultra Magnus (Tommy Lee Jones): Autobot Second-In-Command. He transforms into a Peterbilit 379 Car Carrier in his Original colors. Voice based off Agent K from the Men in Black film series. *Rodimus (Judd Nelson): Autobot Third-In-Command. He transforms into a Ferrai 458 Italia in his Original colors. *Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan): Autobot Scout. He retains his 2012 Chevrolet Camaro mode. The only thing different for him is that he now is completely yellow. *Kup (Edward Anser): Autobot Sharpshooter. He transforms into a F-100 Pickup Truck in his Original colors. *Springer (Chris Hensworth): Autobot Aerial Fighter. He transforms into a V-22 Osprey in his Orignal colors. Voice based off Thor from The Avengers. *Override (Nicole Oliver): Autobot Racer. She transforms into a Red Cadillac Escalade SUV. Voice pattern based off Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Sea Spray (Tom Kenny): Autobot Diver. He transforms into a Volkswagen Hovercraft in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Spongebob Squarepants. *Dinobots **Grimlock (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a Skeletal Tyrannosaurus Rex. **Swoop (Keith Szarabajka): Dinobot Flyer. He transforms into a Skeletal Pteranodon. Voice based off Laserbeak from the previous film. **Slug (Dee Bradley Baker): Dinobot Brawler. He transforms into a Skeletal Triceratops. Voice based off Humongousaur from Ben 10: Alien Swarm. **Snarl (Dana Donlan): Dinobot Guardian & Grimlock's love interest. She transforms into a Skeletal Spinosaurus. Model & voice based off Fiona from DinoSquad. *Perceptor (Paul Bettany): Autobot Scientist. He transforms into a Research Truck in his Orignal colors. Voice pattern based off JARVIS from The Avengers. *Hound (Gary Sinise): Autobot Dectective. He transforms into a Forensic SUV in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Mac Taylor from CSI: New York. *Wreck-Gar (Robin Williams): Autobot Warrior. He transforms into a Waste Management Garbage Truck in his Original colors. *Omega Supreme (Jack Angel): Autobot Guardian. He transforms into the Ark. Decepticons *Unicron (James Earl Jones): Decepticon Planet Destroyer. He transforms into a Planet-Eater Spaceship in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Darth Vader from the Star Wars saga. *Megatron (Hugo Weaving): Leader of the Decepticons. He retains his Mack Titan Tanker Truck mode. However, he's now in his Original colors. *Cyclonus (Doug Lawerence): Decepticon Second-In Command. He transforms into a High-Range Bomber in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants. **Ratbat (Olivia Olson): Decepticon Master of Disguise. She transforms from a Robotic Vampire Bat into a Mini Aerial-Drone. Voice pattern based off Marceline from Adventure Time. *Scourge (Clancy Brown): Decepticon Third-In Command. He transforms into a Boeing X-48 in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants. '' *Soundwave (Frank Welker): Decepticon Communication Officer. He retains his Merecedes Benz Sports Car mode. However, he's now in his Original colors. **Rumble (Keith Silverstein): Decepticon Ground Pounder. He transforms into a Honda Civic in his Original colors. Resembles Frenzy. *Lugnut (Vin Diesel): Decepticon Brute. He transforms into a Lockheed AC-130 Gunship in his ''Reveal The Shield colors. *Blitzwing (Arnold Schwarzenegger): Decepticon Shooter. He transforms into a F-35 Lightning II in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off T-800 a.k.a. The Terminator from the Terminator film series. *Astrotrain (Jack Angel): Decepticon Astronaut. He transforms into the Space Shuttle Discovery. *Insecticons **Sharpshot (Keith Szarabajka): Leader of the Insecticons. He transforms into a Robotic Stag Beetle in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Steve Blum's portrayal. **Hardshell (David Kaye): Insecticon Guard. He transforms into a Robotic Hercules Beetle in his Original colors. **Kickback (Mark Hamill): Insecticon Parasite. He transforms into a Robotic Grasshopper in his Original colors. Voice based off the Halloween Wizard from Regular Show. *Combaticons **Bruticus (Nolan North): Decepticon Warrior & the combined form of the Combacticons. ***Onslaught (Logan Grove): Leader of the Combacticons. He transforms into a Astro Missile Truck in his Original colors. Voice pattern based off Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball. ***Brawl (Nolan North): Combaticon Powerhouse. He retains his M1A1 Abrams Tank mode. ***